


Prompt 18 - Sirius x ???

by Alassea Riddle (AlRiddle)



Series: Drabbles for anons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlRiddle/pseuds/Alassea%20Riddle
Summary: Drabble for Prompt 18 on regulusarchieblack.tumblr(.)com/post/161663156744/390-prompts





	Prompt 18 - Sirius x ???

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Sirius with anyone, so I just did a friendship sort of drabble.

"Sirius."

Uh oh. Moony's voice had taken a fairly dangerous edge, and if Sirius hadn't been batshit - curtesy of the Black family - he would have heeded the warning.

"Come over here and make me!" said Sirius with a note of finality. He slowly stood up - almost too graceful - before he wobbled on Remus' the bed, his muddied socks dirtying up the blanket, but he paid it no mind.

Remus, however, did. The deceivingly calm prefect launched himself at Sirius with a growl, and Sirius finally gained enough sanity to adopt a comically horrified expression on his face before he fell onto the bed with a shriek that would have put Alecto Carrow's to shame.

As the two tumbled on the bed, James considered breaking it up, but would rather not encourage Sirius to dirty up his own bed nor to gain Remus' ire. While he'd rather they stayed friendly, he also knew he and his friends could be much to those around them - even within the group.


End file.
